


Like Coming Home

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meddling Gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Unicron Event, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Two are reborn and once more drawn inexorably together.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another day! Of posting things I have more than one chapter of in reserve, because I just lost it and can, I guess. I'm hesitant to post this one, despite this being a _very_ short prologue to start. Fun fact: I was going to post this with my last Primacy update on New Years Eve, but I had impulse control then, I guess. This has no relation to similarly named/ paired fiction. RIP.
> 
> A Note- the rating here is subject to change, but I have designated as Not Rated at first as some things and feelings that occur in these first few chapters may be upsetting to some, but are otherwise SFW for now. Here is your courtesy warning. I'm figuring it out.

 

  _You who dare to think you've found some peace in death, you who challenge **my very nature** in your arrogance? You of my **opposite?**_

_Nay._

_Let your wretched spark find this world of turmoil and pain again._

_**You, do not deserve rest.** _

* * *

 

_I'm proud of you, you know._

_Life hurt you, so much and for so long._

_Yes, you hurt.... many._

_That's a mar I can't fully heal._

_But you are strong, your spark is **strong,** and I'd like nothing more than to give you a second chance._

_And closure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I predict this is going to be another one of those fics where I'm going to get questions I can't answer |,Dc
> 
> (Also an advance thank you to the dm people who have read what I have so far and encouraged me to post despite my trepidation. You're the MVPS. Twitter folk, y'all are mischief.)


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke, his very first emotion was one of awe.

 The awe was deep and all encompassing and suffused his very being for the joy it brought and in some heady realization he found this was his first _sensation_ and **emotion.**

Awe and joy.

Above him, in the vast darkness, twinkled millions of tiny lights down on him, and he realized he felt loved.

And love in turn? He didn't know, it was still too soon, he felt so _new_.

The crown jewel of the lights was one that was round and large, and so much closer than the others. The shining metal surface teemed with life and it brought him awe once more, for in that moment he had assurance that he was not alone.

Slowly, he became aware of his body. The essence of who he was thrummed in his middle, but it was the optics in his head that allowed him sight. He felt so... _soft_ still, but a knowledge that he'd only be such for a short while comforted him.

Sitting up was.... A struggle.

His softness also meant a degree of roundness, and that meant that being upright to try and look around was nearly impossible.

But, he discovered that he was tenacious and that tenacity brought him just far enough away from his birthing spot by scooching and rolling that he was able to prop himself up on a protrusion from the ground.

This was apparently the correct thing to do, as doing so let him see just over the next tiny ridge, to where more like him were coming out of the ground.

Something? Some _one_ big spotted him, and it was in short order that this person was approaching at speed.

A burst of excitement lit though his spark, excitement and a deep affection that could be nothing else even for the lack of his knowledge of such things.

"Well, look at you here, sitting here off from the others. "

The person crouched momentarily and a face came into view. Green face looked stern, but kind, with a thing on his face that would he reach out and grab if he could.

"Its a good thing I saw you, sparkling." He said definitively, picking him up to cradle him next to his chest plating.

The little one cuddled in close, staring from his vantage point at the ground as it moved under them. Something shifted in his mind and his frame, and green face looked back down at him as he started to wiggle and adjust.

"Ahh, look at that, already growing legs."

The sparkling could only chirp in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke somewhere dark, and his first feeling was one of constriction.

Something shifted above him in a slow grinding burr and it sent a cascade of painful errors over his neural net.

Running on pure instinct and his first experience ending in pain, despair rocketed through his spark as fear overtook him.

A distant rattling-keening sound came from far off. Too late and only abstractly - he realized it was from _him._

Moments after he'd come to life, his world went dark.

 

For a long time, there was darkness and only darkness. What sensation he _could_ feel was muffled in some ethereal sense outside himself until finally-

His optics clicked on, and he found himself again in a dark place.

Fear rippled through his spark once more, and on some self-preservation protocol that had no business being engaged, he sat up.

It, like everything else so far, hurt, but more than that he felt wrong. He felt small and weak beyond the hurts, and looking at his hands brought some shock to see them soft and silvery-white.  

Spurred on by his spark, his processors searched for memories that they couldn't grasp, for the simple read-error fact that they weren't there to begin with.

He was new, and that fact returned the bolt of distress from his birth, for somewhere deep inside that ran as especially _wrong_.

His spark directed him to stand, and that brought another bout of fear as he fell off the raised platform and on to the ground.

A loud, discordant note followed his fall, and it was in short order that that ground under him shook, and a veritable giant strode into the room.

On instinct, he curled in on himself to make himself smaller- but it was to no avail, as the giant's path seemed to end at him.

His first experience of some kind of _soft feeling_ came then, when the giant gathered him into their hands and slowly lifted him back to the surface he'd previously been on. One of those massive hands took to petting his helm and he couldn't help but lean and melt into the kind touch.

The giant cooed at him and in a manner most mortifying, he found himself crying; optics sparking where his small frame hadn't yet developed ducts for optical cleanser. The giant hesitated just a moment before picking him back up again to bring him carefully flush against a wide expanse of plating, behind which a spark thrummed away strong and sure- the perfect lullaby to his already weary soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commence the questions I can't easily answer for fear of spoiling things :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this in like, April, so uh.... 🤡 Oops. Enjoy!

 Growing legs, the Lunarian discovered, did not mean he'd immediately know how to use them. This was especially true when he'd not yet grown arms properly either, but Green Face didn't seem to begrudge him this, as he was set with the others like him- and kept falling over for his efforts.

 Both he and Green Face seemed startled to see his development as compared to the others, as he scooted himself closer to one who couldn't yet make a face to peer down at them. They wriggled as he got near, up until Green Face picked him up again. He let out a series of beeps in protest.

 "Ah-Ah, little one, Let us minimize the risk to the younger sparks, you can play soon." Green Face turned, and the Lunarian almost didn't catch what he was saying next, for when he turned, it was to face a huge person, with blue plating and red optics and a helm both impressive and scary. That same part of his spark that felt deep affection from proximity to Green Face went some kind of dry amused- _as if of course he'd be there_ \- but of course what? He couldn't parse the complex feelings his spark fed him before the big mech bent down very low to look at him.

 "Minimus, this one looks like it's been out a little while, should we re-designate the lot of them?" Green Face looked down at him and he looked back up at Green Face with wonder and a lack of understanding to why he'd look so apologetic.  

 A thought that was more an impulse came on to him, and he leaned into Green face's chest plating, offlining his optics that didn't yet have shutters. His body changed again, shifted just so- and allowed tiny arm-stumps that were forming as he acted to squeeze just so.

 The big mech laughed softly. "Aw, would you look at that- I don't think they mind the wait."

 Green Face let out an amused huff in turn, and somehow the Lunarian knew it was the prelude to a chuckle- but that it'd be a lot for Green Face. "That assessment seems likely, Fortress Maximus- But no, I've already sent off the classification data for the first fifteen to Cerebros- little sixteen here will be fine. " He ran a couple of digits down his soft dorsal plating.

 The sparkling chirped an affirmative to Green Face's assessment- it wasn't his name but it'd do for now, until he got a hold on the rest of himself.

 And that was the funniest thing too- he was sure that he would get hold of himself, he felt secure and content, and happy- and that was an odd sort of realization for some part of him, but much like any other sparklet- he chose to do little more than revel in it.

 

* * *

 

When the other sparkling woke next, it was to an understanding. Heightened understanding; Comprehension clicked into place for language and concepts more difficult than he was used to so far yet.

The world was more than just sensation and fear- but this was hard to parse, with his short life so far being so fraught with misery. His audio-receptors re-calibrated as voices came from the other room.

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses. If Trypticon reports any more anomalies or requests my presence, I want to know right away."

"Grand Leader and Esteemed Speaker-"

 "Windblade. Windblade alone is fine."

 "Ah, Of course... Windblade- you have to know that this kind of thing is unprecedented-"

 "What I know is that this medical team ignored Trypticon's reports of the spontaneous ignition, up until he finally managed to contact me, and that is unacceptable! And the net result of this is we have a damaged newspark and a titan in a frenzy over it's health."

 The voices quieted some, and the sparklet took to thinking as best he could, as someone who just learned how to.  

 In some part of himself- some part of his very essence he figured it made a dreadful sort of sense, though it was another thing he couldn't parse why.

 That same part of him wanted to know so bad he almost ached, but that could come at another time, when his body was more able and less hindered by size and condition. Currently, the best he could really do was work himself into sitting and let out a series of loud chirpy 'Peep!'s. 

 The voices in the other room quieted entirely one moment, and then the next found pedesteps echoing that heralded their arrival into the room he was kept. The first one in shocked a squeak out of him, and somewhere in his spark, one point connected to a second. 

 The flier was sure of stride and somber of expression, but her optics were kind, if interesting to his sparklet's brain, rimmed and decorated with red as they were. She was also huge, a reinforced flightframe that impressed deeply on some deep part of him as something to remember. 

 "Hello, little one." The mech who called themself Windblade just prior had said. "You gave us all quite a surprise just a short time ago. It's wonderful to meet you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been straight up working on following chapters and like I said, forgot to post this one forever ago. Following chapters from here will be longer, and focused on the individuals, starting with our Lunarian in the next chapter ❤
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
